User talk:New World God/Archive 20
Farewell It sucks that you're departing. -- 05:41, June 18, 2017 (UTC) : NWG just wanna stop to plead for you to stay I know you expressed your views on your departure. I read the pages on the wiki and enjoy the work mostly on your part. I suggest that take a break from editing. But if you choose to permanently deparuture thanks for all your work on this wiki -- 20:25, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Farewell Well, if this is good-bye, you have my thanks, NWG. As I've said before, I won't be leaving, even if everyone else does. I'm used to fighting losing battles, so I'll be here until the bitter end. But again, thank you for all your help until this point and good luck in your future endeavors.—Mina Țepeș 02:48, June 18, 2017 (UTC) : I still more or less feel like your departure could have been avoided had I edited more. It's nice to hear otherwise, but yeah. I do get what you're saying, and trust me, I don't blame you for quitting. I felt like it came out of nowhere though; it was all proceeding as normal and then you straight up left, leaving me very confused. Thanks for the frontal adjustments, and do believe me when I say I appreciate your contributions here. You were helpful in a lot of ways, and you really did carry this place. I'm in for the long haul, yes, but I'm the only one. I don't expect this place to last, I don't expect the small limited userbase to last. But at least DB Wiki has something to laugh at now. Good luck, NWG.—Mina Țepeș 17:42, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Adios Goodbye NWG, i'll miss you being around here :( --Sarutobii2 (talk) 09:13, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Re:Reply Forgive me then for being a pillar of salt. Besides, it's a bloody miracle Ten is editing, and I certainly don't expect that to last, I'm just taking it while I can get it. Meshack is one giant headache better left off this wiki; I have neither the time, nor the inclination, to police his every move should I let him back on. I tried being lenient with him before, and I remember regretting it. I'm not so desperate as to bring him back (as desperate as I indeed am). Yeah, that's just how Ten is, not much I can do on that one. I still see this as his wiki, and I defer to him. I'm trying damn hard not to be a downer, but it isn't the easiest thing with this place. I underestimated the stupidity of a fandom that was taken in by a horrible, half-assed dub. I actually feel we'd succeed far more if we took a Bulbapedia approach (treating Japanese terms as secondary), but I refuse that on sheer principle. Regardless, I appreciate your continued contributions in any form — I still see you as very much a pillar for this place — and I apologise for coming off as a complete downer and utter jerk.—Mina Țepeș 08:46, July 2, 2017 (UTC) *BTW, if you're around and have a moment, could you adjust the Template:TopQuotes a bit? The Earthling colour is gone, but you managed to fix the Frost Demons, so I wondered if you could fix the Earthlings too?—Mina Țepeș 11:07, July 2, 2017 (UTC) *Not sure what the default setting is on it, so it's still "clear" on Oob's page. (His is the example I'm using to get this to work on Earthlings.)—Mina Țepeș 17:24, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Re:Manga Senpai I haven't seen much of his fighting-style in FighterZ. Got some videos? I do know for a fact one of his crushing blows is based on when he punched 100% Freeza in the stomach, but that's all I remember off the top of my head. Show me a few of his strikes and I'll probably remember.—Mina Țepeș 17:10, July 7, 2017 (UTC) : Wow. I can't place any of that. None of looks like anything from the manga that I recognize immediately, which is not surprising if they're basing any of it off of a more obscure moveset from the manga. And they're basing a LOT on the manga, that much is certain; I applaud them for it. But with Goku, I couldn't see it.—Mina Țepeș 17:25, July 7, 2017 (UTC) ::I even checked this bloody thing.—Mina Țepeș 17:27, July 7, 2017 (UTC) Ultimate Gohan So the name of Potential Unleashed really is "Ultimate Gohan"?—Mina Țepeș 17:10, July 12, 2017 (UTC) : LOL I know you wouldn't, I'm just....heartbroken as hell. I'll leave it to you to rename the page and provide the required Japanese characters; soon as the page is renamed, I'll rename "Potential Unleashed" on the other articles it's mentioned on to "Ultimate Gohan". What did you mean by he "uses his Super Saiyan 2 power", as I'm 90% sure he exceeds his SSJ2 self in that 'form' (it's not even a bloody form, damn it Daizenshuu).—Mina Țepeș 17:15, July 12, 2017 (UTC) : I'm 80% done with it in an entirely different way =w= Also, speaking of Broli, I sent this to LIN, but I dunno when or if he'll be available. According to QuakingStar, it confirms the name of Super Saiyan Berserker, but I wanted to run it through someone first.—Mina Țepeș 17:20, July 12, 2017 (UTC) : So nothing about a name? Damn, that's bad luck.—Mina Țepeș 19:32, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Re: YO (HO HO HE TOOK A BITE 'O GUM-GUM) First, awesome! I tend to forget that this series has game articles I should be working on. I call it Post-XenoVerse-Stress-Disorder (PXSD). I suppose you're relieved "summer movie hell" is almost done? Sounds like the busy time for your career? Also sorry about the infrequent nature of my edits; I'm trying to write a chapter one of my stories right now and I think the chapter is winning, rather than myself.—Mina Țepeș 23:48, July 14, 2017 (UTC) : Oho, that sounds good! Blu Ray of the already admittedly better animated arc (which is literally all it has going for it because the idea of a tournament is done).—Mina Țepeș 17:59, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Manga The reason why I add the manga image to Blue, God, and Rosé, is due to the distinct differences in aura stylings between the manga and the anime. I'm not adding anime and manga images for my health.—Mina Țepeș 16:50, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Re:Reservations I have no reservations in this regard; "Flames from the Mouth" is a vague enough ability we can pull this off, and I don't see Cheppil coming to games any time soon. Zamasu was a different case, as he was upcoming content.—Mina Țepeș 22:32, July 17, 2017 (UTC) : Yeah, that I'm not against. His technique is "similar" to Janenba's, but not the same. It'd be like saying Piccolo's ability to blast a Kikoha from his severred arm is the same as Boo's Arm Detatchment Attack (it isn't). So yeah, that makes sense. Also, what happened in the latest chapter? I have yet to see any spoilers. Sorry for the late reply, I just got off work.—Mina Țepeș 04:22, July 18, 2017 (UTC) : No problems on the aura, and I have got ''to stop mixing up Raging Blast and Budokai Tenkaichi. Granted, they are technically the ''same goddamned series so it makes sense. And got any spoiler links? Also oh my God are these all video game puns!?—Mina Țepeș 20:11, July 18, 2017 (UTC) ::: LMFAO I LOVE HOW THEY ALL CLEAR THE FUCK OUT! Zen'ou-sama shows up and they're just done. Pity there's nowhere to run when the UNIVERSE is being blown up. And I like to consider himself the picture of optimism! I'm still here, so I'm super optimistic. Totes! But yeah, we do need to finish this wiki. Also "DB Collection"? Related, there's a nod to the second Coola film in this chapter.—Mina Țepeș 20:46, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Re:GoodJob No problem! I shall try and double my efforts, also welcome back in full!—Mina Țepeș 03:14, July 20, 2017 (UTC) : I don't think in-game items need pages of their own, myself. But yeah, one group page is fine.—Mina Țepeș 03:55, July 20, 2017 (UTC) : Oho, I love the U9 symbol! Can't wait to see the others! And nah, I don't think that's worth a team page, otherwise we would make a team page for Gokū and Kuririn when they went to find Lunch, and other miscellaneous moments like that. I know we like to be thorough, but nah, not this time. So, what did you think of the episode? I ship Gokū and Cauliflo now. Think Gokū needs a divorce.—Mina Țepeș 02:55, July 23, 2017 (UTC) : .....................WOW I am so sorry man, I JUST NOW NOTICED THE EARLIER MESSAGES AND LINKS. ''I was very tired when I woke up this morning to edit. Anyway, those emblems on the GodPad (REALLY, TORIYAMA?!) are brilliant. Can't wait to see you make use of them. And yeah, this episode was hit or miss for me. I loved the Caulifla parts; she's so cute, she's so much like Goku except she's adorable. I would love to see her become Goku's student alongside Oob, that would be incredible. I don't personally mind how she's trying to master the SSJ forms; she looks like a XV2 character and isn't that what we all tried to get like ASAP? I only disliked the Kale portions. Just...ugh. I'm so glad they DIDN'T use this as a chance to mention Broly tho.—Mina Țepeș 03:56, July 23, 2017 (UTC) ::: LOL that was actually funny; more tolerable than Dragonzball PeePee (which I do utterly hate).—Mina Țepeș 04:11, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Re:Hookup Oh that's awesome! And, did he? Was this in the film or the arc? If it was in the arc, I missed it, and I'll have to give it a look later. And all the Hakaishin do seem to have similar aura.—Mina Țepeș 00:12, July 24, 2017 (UTC) : Oh wow, it does look similar. Not identical, but similar. SHOULD it qualify as Energy of Destruction?—Mina Țepeș 00:17, July 24, 2017 (UTC) ::: Trivia at the very least.—Mina Țepeș 00:23, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Re: Assistance My best guess is to go with ''Vuon. The problem with translating Japanese to English is that, a lot of times, puns get lost in those translations. Technically speaking Vuon is how we English speakers would write it (same as Vegeta for Bejīta). This is because, like with Vegeta's name, we're dealing with a b'' sound in Japanese that is correlating to the ''v sound in English (i.e., Vegeta and vegetable, Vuon and oven). A simple trivia note to denote the pun that was clearly meant in the original language would suffice and that's how I would tackle it. [[User:GokūBlack10|'The Dark Messiah']] (Talk) 16:48, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Occupations Could you add more than one "previous occupation" to the infoboxes please? For people like Zamasu, who used to be a Kaiō and a Kaiōshin apprentice. The emblems you put onto the infoboxes won't show up if I add both former professions to that single section.—Mina Țepeș 17:31, July 24, 2017 (UTC) : First, good on those finds! I can see why it would need to be the way it was. Also, yeah, I think we should make articles for the sub-types; it seems the logical thing to do, especially on a wiki like our's which aims to cover everything.—Mina Țepeș 01:45, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Rename So, I suggest we rename Piccolo to Piccolo Junior, and Piccolo (Senior) to Piccolo. When you consider it, the Daimao came first, chronologically, and thus shoudl be afforded the Piccolo labeling.—Mina Țepeș 03:37, July 26, 2017 (UTC) :Actually, I take that back. Then we'd have to do the same with Gohan and Grandpa Gohan and it'd just be one big mess. I swear, wikis that are made as the series is being put out sure have it nice.—Mina Țepeș 03:39, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Re:Classificationz I'm iffy on that. There is nothing about Dabra's Flames that fits the criteria for a Physical Martial Arts Technique in the slightest, and that would simply go on and confuse people. Pretty sure D7 changed things that were just this confusing. It makes more sense as an Ability, which D7 classifies it as; something inherent to Dabra himself, rather than a Physical Martial Arts technique of any sort.—Mina Țepeș 18:03, July 26, 2017 (UTC) God Big Bang Attack Has Vegeta ever used the Big Bang Attack in Super? I know he was gonna use it against Freeza in RoF, and he took the stance against Hit, but I don't know if he used it at all, so I'm torn on making an article or not.—Mina Țepeș 00:30, July 29, 2017 (UTC) : Damn! And oho, that's brilliant work! Fixed a small punctuation error, but otherwise brilliant!—Mina Țepeș 00:36, July 29, 2017 (UTC) : I don't know if "Obliterated" is the term we're looking for. It really isn't death, to be erased by Hakai (if the Energy of Destruction is any indication) or to be erased by Ze'ou is to become absolutely nothing. You no longer exist on any plane. Obliterate is too weak a term; Goku obliterated Majin Buu, for example, but he still passed on.—Mina Țepeș 05:03, August 1, 2017 (UTC) ::: Now that works better.—Mina Țepeș 05:08, August 1, 2017 (UTC) LSSJ Yeah, I'm not surprised. The databooks themselves call Legendary Super Saiyan the "Super Saiyan (B-type)", which does imply it is more a subclass of the Super Saiyan form, like Second and Third Grade, than anything 100% separate. This is from Daizenshū 10, btw.—Mina Țepeș 07:17, August 3, 2017 (UTC) Black You know DB Wiki copied sections of our personality section for Goku Black wholesale from our wiki, yes?—Mina Țepeș 21:09, August 3, 2017 (UTC) :So, called them out for their plagiarism, but let's see how they try to defend themselves.—Mina Țepeș 21:23, August 3, 2017 (UTC) Saw that, yeah it's pretty clear someone copied it from DBU wiki onto DB wiki, thanks for bringing it to our attention. I'll probably get round to fixing it at some point if ya want. I also figured I should point out to you that some of your pages feature copy-pasted info from the DB wiki - such as some of the info in Freeza#Transformations (though altered, and out of date due to being copied long ago), I honestly don't mind if this wiki has copy-pasted things from DB wiki, but I thought I should tell you since you probably don't want DB wiki info copy-pasted onto here (though if you don't want to change it, that's also fine with me).--Neffyarious (talk) 21:37, August 3, 2017 (UTC) Oh believe me, I'm not blaming them (or at least not trying to), it was just the indignation when I saw the stolen sections. And as Neffy pointed out, we may need to check some earlier pages of ours as well. Also thanks for that link, 'tis what I needed.—Mina Țepeș 06:41, August 4, 2017 (UTC) Names Found something you might like from jump. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 06:41, August 4, 2017 (UTC) Re:NC I'll add what I can! I'm also gonna spruce up the Nameccian page while I'm on today. And good, good. I honestly do NOT want to fight with them, I'd rather our wikis cooperate, since they appeal to different sides of the fanbase. So, if you see anything on their wiki that looks like it's nicked from us, tell me, and if you think anything we have is nicked from them, tell me as well, and I'll adjust it like I did with Freeza. I know Neffy is lax on it, but I'm not. I don't want to see anything copied on both factions (especially on our side, we're the splinter faction, and it just shows bad faith on our part, even if it wasn't us who did it.). But yeah, I'd rather have a positive relationship with them.—Mina Țepeș 15:20, August 4, 2017 (UTC)